


Somebody to Love (Fanart)

by TerraNee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Somebody to Love Chapter 8 Fanart :
Comments: 22
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somebody to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008993) by [Bookwormgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the sake of drawing Crowley !


End file.
